


𝐻𝑎𝑖𝑘𝑦𝑢𝑢 𝑂𝑛𝑒𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑡𝑠

by reddvines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddvines/pseuds/reddvines
Summary: do people do requests on ao3? haha idk how it works i just joined but if you guys do then im open to them! i have no idea how to make chapters or anything like that so bear with me ;--; and im still debating whether ill do any character / character
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"...which is why PlayStation is better than Xbox." You conclude your argument to Kenma, your best friend and gaming buddy.

You're both in his room, supposed to be studying but he got bored and decided to start a game of Animal Crossing. You glance over at him to make sure he's listening, and notice that he has, yet again, changed his position to laying with his legs against the wall and his back flat against the floor, holding his new Switch directly in front of his eyes with skinny arms.

"Mhm," he mumbles, not really engaging in conversation but still acknowledging that you're speaking to him. You're used to it though, he's never been the talkative type. 

From the computer chair you're sitting in, you scoot slowly across the floor to see what he's so interested in on that tiny screen he stares at for so long. You know he notices you but he does nothing in response, so you climb out of the chair and crawl next to him, mimicking his position and trying to get a good look at his game. He shifts it ever so slightly so that you can see better, and you smile to yourself but quickly cover it up. 

"Whatcha doin'?" You ask casually, since although you do occasionally play with him, you're still very clueless about how to really play Animal Crossing, or any game for that matter. 

"Catching fish," he mumbles in reply. You stare at the screen and wonder what could be so interesting about casting a line and reeling it back in with the click of a button. He doesn't seem willing to elaborate, so you drop it and just listen to the relaxing music coming from the device.

Before you know it, it's getting dark out and you have to head home. You pack up your bag, organize the very few notes you took at his house and tell him bye. He grunts in response, his eyes glued to the screen. You look down sheepishly and smile at him again before stepping outside of his room, skipping down the stairs and jogging out the door, towards your home.

As soon as you get in your room and flop on your bed, you pull your phone out and see if there are any texts. 

New message from: Kenma Kozume

Your heart skips a beat, since he never, ever texts you first unless it's super urgent. Your thumb hovers over the notification, trembling, before you finally press it and read the text:

Kenma: You left your pen

You sigh through your nose, cursing yourself silently for thinking it would be something romantic, or at least a conversation starter.

Y/N: Ah, haha. That's alright, give it to me at school tomorrow

You throw your phone on the bed and bury your head in your pillow. Suddenly your phone pings, and you check it again to find - much to your surprise - a message from Kenma. 

Kenma: You could come get it now 

You're shocked at that six word phrase, but try to keep yourself civilized whole you carefully type:

Y/N: Well I mean it's getting late... I'd hate to bother you haha  
Y/N: Really, I could just get it at school tomorrow

Your heart pounds in your chest. You wait for his response and wonder why you're getting so worked up over this. Your phone flashes again and you lunge for it:

Kenma: Just... Come get it  
Kenma: please

You were trying to keep your excitement down but now it all came bubbling up in a loud squeal. You cover your mouth foolishly and think hard about what to say. You obviously can't be too eager, that would make it awkward. You finally decide to reply with:

Y/N: Okay, but only because you said the magic word. Be there in a few

You fist bump the air and throw on your jacket. It's freezing.. You never got a chance to change out of your school clothes, and the leggings aren't doing much to protect you from the cold. Pulling your jacket closer around you, you pick up the pace and jog briskly down the block to Kenma's.

Once you arrive at the front door, you realize his parents are going to question why you're returning to their house so late. Butterflies seem to be running into the walls of your stomach, but they all fade away when...

Kenma opens the door, his blond and black hair messed up and his eyes looking down, refusing to make eye contact. 

"H-hey--" you start, but he interrupts you."It's cold out here. You should have something warm on. I'll get you something to wear on your way back." You blush and nod at the gesture, but hope he thinks it's from the cold. 

He motions for you to come in, and the breeze blows the door shut behind you. Your hands fidget without you telling them to as you mumble, "So, my pen..." You trail off, looking at your feet. 

"It's upstairs."

"Oh. Do you want to bring it down or..."

"No." His face seems to go red but you think you're imagining it.

"I-- Well-- U-um, okay. I can... I can go up and get it if you'd like.."

"Come on." He goes to take your hand but hesitates and pulls his own back, leading the way up the steps.

You follow, dragging your hand along the dark oak banister and skipping the steps. Walking up you feel your fingers scrape over uneven pieces of wood multiple times. Once you reach his room and scan the desk over once or twice, you can't find your pen and wonder if Kenma had just placed it somewhere else. 

Out of nowhere he says, "I lied. I don't have your pen." You look straight up and your eyes fix on his, his hazel irises engulfing you, taking you into a world of their own. 

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not good at expressing my feelings too much or too often but I want you to know I'm here for you, and I care. I know I tend to focus more on a screen than on you but... But I really do love looking at you. I love the way you seem so curious about the things I play, and the way you intertwine your fingers when you're nervous."

He takes a moment to let that sink in, or maybe he was thinking of what to say next. 

"I'm sorry for making it seem like I don't enjoy being with you..." He pauses, running his fingers through the black part of his hair and trying to find the right words, "but honestly, knowing that you're right across the room, knowing that you're here for me, it's the best feeling in the world." 

You feel yourself go beet red. Your eyes are wide, staring right at him, and as you drown in those bright brown abysses, you know he means it.

"I love you. Don't... I love you, okay? Don't forget."

You nod quickly, fumbling with your words, and try to get out "I love you, too" but just ends up sounding like a series of whines and stutters. 

He smiles at you and looks down as he tiptoes over to his closet. He emerges with a thick coat, probably too big for him, let alone you, and tosses it your direction. You catch it easily and struggle to find the armholes. The sleeves are far too long for your arms, and the end is almost long enough for you to trip over. He grins at you again and stands by his door, shifting from foot to foot.

You don't want to overstay your welcome so you nod his way awkwardly and walk out... 

You change your mind, run back and leap into his arms, taking him by surprise. He's shocked for a second but relaxes and hugs back quickly, and you pull away, blushing harder than you thought possible. "Don't forget," he whispers in your ear.

On the walk home, you can't get Kenma Kozume off of your mind. That boy is the only thing you can think about for the whole day. You lay out on your bedsheets for the second time today and pull out your phone again. 

New message from: Kenma Kozume

You giggle to yourself and open the text. 

Kenma: see you tomorrow  
Kenma: Don't-

Y/N: I know, don't forget  
Y/N: I... I love you too  
Y/N: And don't you forget either

|~Fin~|


	2. Hinata : I Want You

Hinata is your neighbor, and you've known each other for the past few years. 

You met him near the bathrooms by the water fountains at one of his games, ironically, right after he had gone into the men's room to empty his stomach, since he used to get nervous all the time before a match. Since then he's gotten better, but you still worry for him sometimes.

You always help each other with homework or volleyball, although it's kind of one-sided, since you're super smart and he's very dedicated to being a middle blocker.

You always thought of him as a best friend, nothing more, although over the past few weeks, you'd been questioning yourself about that. He's been hanging out with you less, but youre pretty sure it's just because he's been busier lately. Sometimes your anxiety gets the best of you and you wonder if you did something to provoke him to not want to be around you. Every time this thought pops up in your head you have to take a deep breath to rid your brain of it. 

At school his grades have gradually getting worse so you proposed a study date. As soon as you asked him you went red, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. "I-I didn't mean a real date, it's not like--" you stumbled over your words, but he interrupted you with a laugh and said "Sure, that'd be nice. Whatever day you're free," he smiled at you. You nodded quickly and agreed on a Wednesday. You both parted ways until the set date.

At around 5:40 that Wednesday, you pace around your bedroom waiting for that familiar chime coming from your front door, letting you know that Hinata was there. It never arrives, and your worries that he's trying to keep out of contact with you come flooding your mind once again. You hope that at least he'll text you that he couldn't make it, but no chimes come from your phone either.

The next day, Thursday, at school, you don't see him in any of your usual classes together, which concerns you because he almost never misses a day. Is he sick? you wonder to yourself, and can't get him off your mind until your friend Yachi invites you to her table at lunch to discuss the new club openings that they could join together. 

You start to ask her if she's seen Hinata but stop yourself mid-phrase and continue eating.

The days drag along. You haven't heard a thing from Shoyo all week. 

You make a last attempt to contact him by texting, "Hey, we missed our study session :p wanna try again tomorrow?" It was a Sunday, so you felt like the next day would be a good time. It surprises you when he responds almost immediately after with "Sure :D See you at school :)". Your heart leaps but you remember that this could all be a set up. 

Nah, you reassure yourself, Shoyo's way too nice for that.

For the rest of the day you surprise yourself when your feet guide you to the school gymnasium. You walk in hesitantly towards the door and remember that-- 

Of course. Why did you think the gym would just be open to anyone? On a Sunday, at that? You bury your face in your hand and turn back when someone comes up behind you-- Yachi.

"Hi Y/N! What are you doing here? I came because I was forgot my bag in here on Friday and never got a chance to get it back. I figured I'd stop by and pick it up before school tomorrow," she says casually. You stare at her wide-eyed. "...Is something wrong?" She asks you. You shake you head no but reply, "I was.. uh, well I was hoping to practice volleyball drills for a bit." Your response surprises you, since you'd been happy to talk with people about it but never really played the sport, or seemed interested in doing so.

"We can't get in without the key, though, so--" you start, but Yachi cuts you off: "Oh, that's no problem, I'm the manager of the volleyball club! I thought I told you... Anyways, let me just make sure I have it on me--" she pauses and pats herself down until she finds a keychain in her pocket, "--we're good!" She says cheerfully.

Your bubbly friend unlocks the key to the Karasuno gym and pulls the basket of volleyballs out of the corner. You grab a ball and toss it up, lace your hands together and face your forearms towards the ceiling, and bend your knees to receive.

The toss was off so you have to shift to the left a little to receive it right, but the feeling of it bouncing off of your arms is so... exciting. You shuffle your feet quickly forward to get directly under the ball again and - POOMF - you hit it up perfectly again. The ball comes down once more and this time when you receive it, you decide to send it over and aim for the left corner of the court. You brace your arms, wait for the point of contact, shrug your shoulders and send the ball flying up... Over... And right inside the left lines on the other side of the net. 

You pat yourself on the back for a second and continue doing some volleyball practice. You practice aiming your tosses and have Yachi (attempt to) give you some good sets for spikes. After about an hour and a half, the sun starts to disappear behind the hills. You pick up the balls with the new club manager and say your goodbyes before heading home.

Once you get to your room, you notice that your laptop is open so you decide to check your socials. You try to deny it but you know you're secretly hoping for a DM from Shoyo. As you scroll through your messages you start seeing chats that you hadn't opened in a good while. They don't interest you, though, because you just want to hear from that energetic tangerine-haired boy. 

You slump onto your bouncy mattress and it seems to groan in agony as you get comfortable. Eventually your eyelids grow heavy and you decide to rest.

That next day, Hinata comes over to your house, and you're just hopping into your neatest skirt when you open the door. You're ready for your study date, but before you can stay anything, he grabs your hand and almost drags you down the block to a wide field. As you're jogging beside him on that cloudy day, struggling to keep up, you sneak a glance at him and notice that he's looking happier than you'd ever seen him. You smile to yourself, look down, up again, and run faster to challenge his speed.

"No fair, you got a head start!" He pants, and you laugh. 

Eventually you get to a large field with tall grass and a few dandelions.

"I... Need a break," you can barely get out as you bend over and breathe hard. Hinata does the same thing, and after a moment he says, "Hey, (Y/N), see that really tall blade of grass over there?" He says to you. "You mean the one that's taller than you?" You joke, and he scowls. "....Yeah, that one. I'll race you to it!" He taunts, and you gladly accept the challenge. Forgetting about school for a while, you sprint towards the grass towering over all the rest. He beats you, as always, but you don't care because even if you lost, you had more time to spend with him and that's all you needed. 

By the time you reach the grass, you're both too weak to stand up, so you lay in the field, next to each other, hands just barely touching, and look at the clouds in the sky. You breathe hard and think about your best friend beside you, and feel yourself blush as you smile to yourself again. 

It's quiet so as you push yourself up on your elbows, you try think of a way to start a conversation. "I, uh... I practiced some volleyball yesterday." You stumble over your words, but he perks right up at this, wide-eyed since you're not exactly the athletic type. 

"Really?! How was it? Did you hit a spike? Did you practice your tosses? How were your receives? When the ball hit your arm did it go 'poomf?'" He bombards you with questions, doing the same movements he usually would on the court, since this is his area of expertise. 

You try to answer him the best you can, "Well, actually, I did try to hit the ball over - Yachi, the new manager, tossed some balls to me - but they always hit the net... My sets were pretty good, and, I could control my receives!" You got excited near the end, almost bouncing, because the few times you practiced with Hinata, strangely, you struggled the most with your receives.

Hinata seems to remember that, because when you mention your improvement, he almost yells, "That's great Y/N! We should practice one day!" You agree with a giggle.

After a few minutes, the world seems to calm down, and so do you. Taking in loads of air at a time, you stare at the sky and try to trace shapes in the clouds.

"I miss you," Hinata says suddenly, almost under his breath. It surprises you and you go silent for a while. "I..I missed you too. A lot," you add, unsure of how to really respond. 

He sits up and says, "I'm sorry we haven't talked, it was an accident. I got caught up in volleyball and my failing grades but-- but the few days I haven't seen you made me realize that I want you... More than you, or I, even know..." He trails off, playing with his fingers, and your heart skips a beat.

"I need you, (Y/N)." Hinata mumbles, staring at your bright (E/C) eyes. You nod, not knowing what to say. "Can I.. can I have you?" He asks, embarrassed. You nod again, harder, and grin at him. "Yeah," you just barely whisper, gazing at him as if he were the only thing in the world, and for that minute, he was. 

He returns the smile, and it seems like, for that second that he does, the clouds go away, almost like they're making room for the ball of sunshine sitting next to you. 

In that moment, with the (real) sun setting, and the dandelions swaying in the slight breeze, you realize that you do love this boy, and that you'd do anything for him. You move your hand slightly to the right so that your pinkie is resting on top of his. You sneak glances at him, and wonder if something's gonna happen.

Shoyo is quiet for the rest of the time, and you don't kiss, but that's okay because...

Because he's yours. And you're his. And that's a better feeling than any kiss could've granted you.

|~Fin~|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee sowwy im better with fluff


End file.
